tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Philosophies of Peace
Log Title: Philosophies of Peace Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Khamsin Location: Golden Stopcock Bar - Valvolux Date: January 20, 2020 TP: Summary: Khamsin meets one of the Dominicons and asks Delusion's perspective Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:18:28 on Monday, 20 January 2020.' Delusion sits in a corner and sips at a drink, making it last as she looks out at the bar and the people in it. She looks casual enough at her table, but she's all alone at the moment, just listening to the murmurs of conversation. Dust Devil has entered the bar and has a bright smile appear on his face once he spies Delsuion. He skillfully heads in her direction, narrowly missing being smushed once and ducking under a waitstaff platter just in time to pop up by Delusion. "Hi Delusion! Do ya mind some company?" Khamsin steps into the bar, pausing just inside to take a good glance around at the crowd and various going-ons. It's a new place, after all... with a faint chuff, he gives Dust Devil and Delusion a brief once-over, at least recognizing one of the two...and ventures to claim a seat of his own off to the side, relaxing in comfortably. Delusion smirks at the smaller mech. "No, I don't mind. What brings you by?" Dust Devil smiles, "Just got back from a trip ta spread the word about our new friend over there. Wanted ta get a bit more insite on what he sees and what has happened in the past. Also got some more info fer Solus while I was at it and possibly a few others. Felt good chattin with someone who doesn't seem ta want ta judge ya or see if yer gonna fail." Delusion ahs, leaning forward to prop her chin on a hand. "What did you discover out there?" Khamsin is not, openly at least, paying much mind to the other conversation. His focus is on his datapad as he works on a few things, pausing only to put in a drink order. Wine, by the sounds of it. And then it's promptly back to his notes and work. The wine at the bar is definitely of the common sort. Not -bad-, but definitely not top shelf. < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> <> Hello. < irc.dal.net> Greetings yourself. < irc.dal.net> Greetings. How are you funcitoning? < irc.dal.net> working as usual. < irc.dal.net> <> Quite alright, milling about. < irc.dal.net> good to hear. Continuing observations. Dust Devil says, "There are some concerning developements that I think I need ta tell Solus. I've been told to listen to what Khamsin is saying. Hear his words. I guess there have been many like him over the years. Some rise and stay. Others fade into obscurity. Also...that my sense of humor is apparently an inherited trait...." Delusion ahs. "So Alpha Trion is also a prankster?" Khamsin blinks as he hears his name and glances towards Dust Devil and Delusion, starting to say something, but then pausing as his drink is delivered and sipped at carefully. Certainly, it's not...premium, but then again, that wasn't the expectation. It's sippable, and that's what matters... He chuckles softly and makes a quick note on his datapad. Dust Devil is taken by surprise and only the fact that he's been learning to control his emotions keeps him from being super obvious about that surprise. Someone like Delusion would of course clue in immediately. "I'd not figured you'd researched me so thoroughly..." Delusion chuckles. "Not so much research as simply paying attention very carefully. So who told you to listen to Khamsin?" Khamsin pauses in his notes again, an ear turning towards the conversation as he takes another light sip of his wine...and then glances over to lightly clear his throat and just...sort of announce that indeed, he is not too far away from where they are conversing. At least to prevent any undue surprises. Dust Devil offers, "The humorist. And it wasn't as much listen as listen carefully. While we all want peace, we need ta be careful...the stuff those who care would want them their creations ta be." He tilts his head and grins at Khamsin. "Yep we're talkin about you but...ya don't announce yerself to the world without expectin people NOT ta be talkin about ya right?" Delusion continues to lean casually on her hand, her gold optics quickly raking over the mech as Dust Devil addresses him. "So this is our new peacemaker. Well, the same rules go to him as anybody else in this city." Khamsin chuckles softly. "A fair point, and...no, the expectation is certainly not obscurity. I enjoy hearing the conversation and concerns...it means that the idea is being considered and not simply dismissed outright." He sips his wine again. "Or, even more dangerously, blindly accepted." He shifts his attention to Delusion. "I wouldn't call myself a peacemaker as much as...a voice. I can't force peace on everyone, I can only show them that the doorways exist to be passed through in the hopes that we all step through together." He shrugs. "And...worry not. I'm not one to actively seek out violation of any current laws or regulations." Dust Devil tips the edge of his helmet brim to Khamsin. "Well here's to you havin better luck than me. I don't have the vorns of life behind my operation ta give me even an ounce of legitimacy in all this. I've even tried speakin directly ta Megatron back when we first managed ta get Cybertron comin back ta life. Didn't exactly go so well. I ain't stupid. Young yes. Somewhat impulsive but I got a processor ta back up much of what I do. AKA....I survive things that most think I shouldn't but that does nothin ta help how people view me. So even here....where I'm pretty much safe, I got people questionin me. And now I have someone else ta protect and try ta train ta not do half the stupid stuff I managed. Seems Primus or someone has a sense of humor." < irc.dal.net> yeah me too. Quiet night, I guess. Gonna watch old news feeds. < irc.dal.net> Doing well myself. Enjoying some conversation. < irc.dal.net> Conversation eh? Sounds interesting. Delusion smirks. "Experience is the best teacher." She takes a sip of her drink. "Unfortunately, it eventually kills all its students." < irc.dal.net> <> good to hear, trying to settle my own self down. < irc.dal.net> from the announcements? < irc.dal.net> <> Announcments...? Khamsin mmms... "It does, that's why it's critical to impart knowledge and understanding on someone who can step in when that time comes." He furrows his brow lightly and regards Dust Devil. "I wouldn't say you've failed. Just like I told Starlock...the work done so far has opened pathways most thought impossible. However, there still seems to be an underlying unease and...unwillingness to take the first steps, primarily because everyone will question motives, distrust inherrently and, in some cases, seek to prevent by all means possible those who step out of line. I just hope I'm not the only one walking when the bullet with my name on it is shot." < irc.dal.net> you know. The newest commands. < irc.dal.net> <> ...Why did you have to remind me of that? Dust Devil grins, "Delusion can attest that I rarely walk the easiest path. Once stuck in the bot's ranks militarily I became a diversionary tactician. Guess they found a use fer a good sense of imagination, quick moves and bein too stupid ta stop and consider how many ways something can fail." < irc.dal.net> Sorry. Something new going on? < irc.dal.net> <> no, no, I was just ah.. forgot, for a while < irc.dal.net> <> Hmm might have a new project to work on. < irc.dal.net> keep me informed. If I can help let me know. And don't worry about the previous thing. I will keep you safe. Delusion chuckles. "I believe the young Devil has found a niche that suits him." Khamsin mmmhms. "So it seems." He glances to Delusion. "I don't believe we've ever crossed paths and formally met. Khamsin, though...you undoubtedly know that already." He gives a light nod. Delusion nods back. "I am Delusion. Welcome to Valvolux." Dust Devil grins at Delusion, "Hey you've faced me in the arena, I'm not completely useless. But I also don't normally fight in prolonged battles if I can help it." < irc.dal.net> <> New commands?Ummmm no more cofaction sleepovers? < irc.dal.net> How many such sleepovers have you had, Whirlwind? Khamsin thinks on that a moment. "Delusion...hmm. Well met. You, I take it, are...from here? Or at least operating out of here... I've been meaning to speak with the leadership running Harmonex and such, just to ensure the invitation has been extended their way as well." He looks at Dust Devil. "I...need to spend some time in the arena. It feels like I've gone a little rusty without having to actually fight all these years..." < irc.dal.net> Probably happens all day at Harmonex < irc.dal.net> I can talk about things privately. < irc.dal.net> I wouldn't. Do as your told and it will be fine. Delusion steeples her fingers. "Originally, I am from Vos. I am here currently with my teammates, protecting this city and ensuring its independence." Dust Devil grins, "I'm sorta Iaconian though if ya went by where I've lived all my life before Earth I think I'd be Altihexen..." He chuckles. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Khamsin ahs. "Vos... I remember how that used to look at one point. Though, I haven't seen it since before the mass exodus from Cybertron itself." He wrinkles his nose, an ear flicking towards Dust Devil. "And is that right? Altihex was always...vibrant in it's own way." He exhales. "So," he looks back at Delusion, "you are with the Dominicon group... what made you walk away from the Decepticons?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Delusion takes a sip of her drink. "Myself, personally, or the Dominicons in general?" Dust Devil frowns at something but then refocuses on the pair, "I've only ever seen it as a desert really...." He looks at Delusion to hear her story if she'll share it. Khamsin thinks momentarily. "Yourself. I've found that for the group, it tends to be the culmination of shared ideals and desire to support one another... it's the personal reasons that feed into that which are fascinating." He smiles and then glances over at Dust Devil. "Deserts can be gorgeous in their own way." Delusion shrugs. "I left because they left. Simple enough." She hmms to herself. "I never saw Vos intact in person. I knew it as the freshly destroyed wasteland it was at the beginning of the current conflict. Blaming the wreckage on Iacon was canny propaganda." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil sighs, "I do like the desert but it's hard ta equate that with what yer sayin altihex used ta be." Khamsin keeps an eye on Dust Devil. Maybe it was the frown earlier that caught his attention… "Hmm..." He looks towards Delusion and nods a bit. "I...can understand that. When you're a sound, cohesive group...sometimes simply sticking together is enough, yes?" He nods. "And...Vos was impressive. As was Altihex. But Altihex is rebuilding... I can see it becoming something spectacular again." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil rubs his head, trying to hold down his increased agitation. Delusion nods. "I should go see what Incognito is up to over in Tyger Pax, sometime." She arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "You're more fidgety than usual." Khamsin likewise gives Dust Devil a concerned look. "You seem troubled about something... is there anything that can be done to help?" He takes a light sip of his forgotten wine and powers down his datapad. "Ah...Incognito... I believe I crossed paths... Tyger Pax is on my list of places to visit. As is Polyhex." Dust Devil frowns, "Just hearin some disturbin stuff over the net and radio." Delusion mmms. "Disturbing? Is there trouble?" Khamsin nods lightly. "I've heard through some of my contacts that Megatron's approach towards peace talks is to double-down on his desire to build an Empire... I would not be surprised if hostilities towards any settlement that defies him increases, and that's not isolated to the Autobot settlements." Dust Devil looks both Delusion and Khamsin and starts conversing in ancient Cybertronian <> Khamsin takes a moment to think and then frowns slightly. "Afraid I didn't catch what you said there..." He sips his wine. Delusion steeples her fingers again, giving Dust Devil a penetrating look over them. << I have some of it.>> Her claim to having come from Vos is strengthened by the accent that comes through in ancient Cybertronian. Dust Devil nods to Khamsin. "Sorry, my upbringing granted me a bit more of an expansive dialect....like the fact that I know an assortment of swears. I was told what some of the vosian swears were but ummmmsomething about needing wings to communicate the full meaning. <> Khamsin nods. "I never picked up the older tongues here.... I did pick up a fair bit on Earth, though." He chuckles softly. "But I'll refrain from boring you with anything like that." He mulls on his thoughts for a moment. "I can see how the swearing would come in handy, though." Delusion smirks. "That is accurate. Vos is a very active language." < irc.dal.net> madness. < irc.dal.net> It will resolve itself. Trust in the empire. < irc.dal.net> As you would a shark. < irc.dal.net> what do you mean by that? The empire provides, so long as you let it do so. < irc.dal.net> It moves according to its nature. < irc.dal.net> ANd what do you precieve its nature to be? Khamsin listens a bit to the chatter over the net and shakes his head lightly. "Hmm...well...we shall see what comes of all of this, I suppose..." Dust Devil looks at the pair, "Step carefully and watch yer backs." Dust Devil frowns, "Always seems I get mixed up in stuff way outta my pay grade." Delusion shrugs. "I no longer have a pay grade, per se. I have a share." Khamsin nods. "And...I am just some neutral causing a stir." He chuckles. "Still, concerns about things are never locked to a paygrade or station, I say. Everyone has them...hopefully they can be heard when they do." He grunts. "And...yes, careful. If Cybertron is ready for peace, though, even dangers to myself won't stop the planet as a whole from moving forward." Dust Devil chuckles, "Ask Delusion...we had an impromptu class on how ta use money. As a bot with no rank really I didn't get paid. At least not that I knew of. Everythin I needed I was provided with. Then I got some money...err...somehow and after that even got a promotion." < irc.dal.net> You know when all of this is over.. < irc.dal.net> I just want to do one thing totally irresponsible and not worry about how others will pay for it. Delusion shrugs. "Cybertron may be ready for peace, but that does not mean that the factions are." Khamsin hmms. "If the factions cannot move with the spirit of Cybertron's wishes, they may very well find themselves falling by the wayside. The relevance of a wartime group fades when the war itself is no longer needed. Those who share the vision can, and will, band together for the sake of the planet and push against those who would impede that progress. It is inevitable. That's why I believe the factions will...cease to exist. At least as we've come to know them. They must change." < irc.dal.net> Personally I find solace in the freedom the empire will provide. Dust Devil sighs, "I see a very real danger of someone realizing that Cybertron is worth having again and decidein ta take it from us. We're so busy fighin each other that we have no way of protectin our world should it come down to that." Delusion nods. "An extreme threat may temporarily override differences.. or exacerbate them." Khamsin says, "I agree. We should defend one another. Not kill one another." He takes a final sip of his wine, emptying the drink fully and just sort of stares a bit at the glass. "We...will see what comes of it. I have faith." Dust Devil says, "I see places fer nearly everyone. Cybertron needs fighters as well as those who prefer to push datapads around instead of raisin guns. I've been able ta see that some of the wild legends of Cybertron have at least a basis in truth between Solus and the fallen. Even some of the other primes." Delusion nods. "The fight against the Fallen was a spur to much collaboration, recently. But that threat has passed." Dust Devil says, "But even then...Megatron was not involved." Khamsin mmhms. "I would rather instil a sense of togetherness, while preparing for what threats may come. A return to what we used to be. Strong, but stronger together." He grunts. "A work in progress... again, we'll get there." Delusion shrugs. "Togetherness is overrated." Dust Devil says, "There was a good thing going with the city states...not perfect. But good. We need ta figure what went wrong before and keep that from occurin. I like the idea of senate made up of representatives from each area. I see no problem with havin some pride fer bein a Dominicon....or a polyhexian" "What went wrong before is that we were not treated as equals. Together does not mean the same. We all are unique in our own ways and that needs to be honored. When I say stronger together, I mean we, as Cybertron, can function as a whole body with all the different parts doing what they do best." Khamsin ponders. "And...the city-states are a good way to ensure that the individual interests are all represented. No one entity rules all, no matter what any given faction may wish." Delusion shrugs. "No system of government will be entirely immune from ambition and envy. But the damage may be contained if no one person rules too much." Khamsin mmhms. "I agree..." He exhales softly and pushes himself up, setting payment for his drink on the table. "I should get going, though... I've a fair bit to prepare for and still some places to visit and see..." He nods to both. "A pleasure... I hope our paths cross again." Delusion nods. "I hope your visits to our city are enjoyable." Log session ending at 22:28:28 on Monday, 20 January 2020.